


Little Tiffany

by tinokravitz



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alien fertility pills, Bottom Jay, Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Top Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz
Summary: One morning Jay wakes up once again cursing in his small apartment with an unbearable headache. It plagues him every few weeks at regular intervals. He has long since had himself checked out at the MIB's medical facilities. Without success. His pain is idiopathic in origin. Wearing black sunglasses and placing a damp cloth on the back of his neck, he enters the headquarters entrance.
Relationships: Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Little Tiffany

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm fairly new to fanfiction. Yeah, I know, mpreg is not everybody's cup of tea, but I personnaly believe, that there are not enough stories about men getting pregnant in the scifi and fantasy genre. It's supposed to be funny fairy tale rubbish, and i didn't want it any other way.  
> I have no beta and I'm not a native speaker, so please have mercy upon me.  
> The story was inspired by Jay's soft spot for Kay in Movie III.

Little Tiffany

I.

Six months after the incident with Serleena and their wistful farewell to Laura, it happens for the first time. After chasing a cybellian dragon half across New York and finally successfully interning the beast in a secret high-security enclosure on an equally secret island, Jay accompanies his partner home to join him upstairs for a drink.

The drink, however, they will have much later than planned. Still flushed with adrenaline, their mouths collide with each other as soon as the door is locked.

Greedily, they explore each other's mouths with their tongues until they have to gasp for air. Two black jackets fall to the floor, followed by black ties. White shirts are opened impatiently, some buttons jump in the heat of the moment. Hands glide exploratively over naked torsos until Jay confidently grabs his partner between the legs, feeling the already steel-hard prick through the fabric.

"Wow!"

Paying Jay only a seemingly unimpressed look, Kay remains silent as the younger man unzips his pants with an anticipatory smile instantly dropping to his knees. Only when lips enclose his hard shaft Kay loses his self-control. Moaning loudly, he thrusts his cock into the warm mouth, caressing the young man's short black hair until, after a few delightful minutes, he tells him to stop. Jay looks at him a little uncertainly as Kay pulls him up to him and their lips meet in another fervent kiss. Again Jay eyes the older man questioningly.

"Kay?"  
"Bedroom."

Kay's eyes twinkle almost a little menacingly as he drags Jay behind him into a room. With an amused smile, Jay looks at the bedroom, which is furnished with green cushions and velvet duvet and seems a little too plush.

"Oh! Nice place you've got here," Jay teases Kay.  
"Shut up, slick."

And before Jay can say anything else in reply, Kay has already pushed him down onto the bed and relieved him of his trousers. Gripping tightly the shaft already dripping in anticipation, he plunders the younger man's mouth again, eliciting a rapturous sigh from him.

When Jay tries to rub Kay's hard prick too, the latter pushes his hand away with determination. Jay looks at him uncomprehendingly, but when Kay gives him an unexpectedly tender kiss, he just sighs longingly and wraps his arms around the older man's neck, sparing himself any further comment. Kay examines his young partner's expression thoughtfully before gently stroking the inside of his thighs with one hand. Closing his eyes, Jay opens his thighs invitingly. Irritated, he opens his eyes again after Kay has risen from the bed and left the room. 

"Kay?"

A moment later Jay hears a low swearing and a busy rummaging in various drawers until Kay is back on the bed with an indecisive expression and a tube in his hand. Laughing, Jay takes the tube from him.

"I can't believe it, good old petrolatum."

Puzzled, Kay shrugs, but Jay wraps him in his arms and kisses him one more time.

"We don't have to, Jay."  
"I want to, Kay."

Jay opens the tube spreading a generous amount in his hand, he self-consciously prepares the older man's shaft, rubbing it mindfully until a guttural grunt escapes Kay and he pushes Jay's hand away.

"Careful, kid. I've only got one shot. We don't want him going off too soon."

Grinning, Jay goes to prepare himself, but Kay snatches the tube from him. Before Jay can let out another snappy line, he feels a tongue in his mouth and a thick long finger digging into his ass. Greedily he returns the kiss and tries to relax. When he feels another finger inside him, he suddenly lets out a loud scream.

"Wow!"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, do that again."

With a questioning look on his face, Kay repeats the motion rubbing the right spot inside the young lover. Moaning loudly, Jay throws himself at him until Kay removes his fingers.

"Maybe you should turn around, kid?"  
"No, I want to look at you while we do it, partner."

Now Jay pushes Kay into the pillows, positioning himself above him, he slowly slides down onto the hard rod. Sweat stands on both men's foreheads as it finally disappears completely into the young agent's body cavern. They fix each other with serious eyes clasping their hands together. Moving up and down at a deliberate pace, Jay's tense expression relaxes completely as he throws his head back with a loud groan. With a growl Kay grips his lover's hips, thrusting deep and vigorously into him. Only loud moans and the slapping of skin on skin fill the room as the men enjoy the old archaic in and out game. 

As Jay leans down to kiss Kay, their eyes meet again. Fondly, Kay strokes the younger man's cheek with his knuckles before they exchange a deep kiss and Jay whispers in his ear:

"Come inside of me, Kay."

With an animalistic roar, Kay drives his prick as deep as he can into his lover's comfortingly warm tightness, spurting his seed inside while simultaneously gripping his partner's dripping cock with one hand. As Jay feels the hard shaft pumping inside him, he is overcome with violent shudders, spilling his cum over Kay's hand and onto his belly. Kay pulls him into a fervent embrace, caressing his hair and back tenderly. 

When Jay wakes up it is already daylight. Tired, he runs his hand over the other side of the bed, but he is alone. Yawning, he stretches before, with a proud yet slightly disbelieving look, he runs his hand between his thighs, feeling the generous amount of sticky moisture. Jay is still reminiscing about the past special evening when there is a loud knock at the door.

"We've got a jumper. We've got to get going. You've got five minutes to shower."

Sighing, Jay pulls the covers over his head.

Not a single word is spoken by Kay about their night together. Jay has to admit to himself that he's a little hurt about that, but what else could he expect from the old grump?

A week passes, two weeks pass and a lot of work: alien lifeforms, extraterrestrial slime, alien weapons, germs from the future, unidentified flying objects.

Sixteen days after their first time, they hook up again. Kay takes Jay home. They plan to have another drink. Instead, only minutes after their arrival, they find themselves naked in bed, where Jay pulls Kay between his thighs with abandon. This time he's prepared with lube, wrapping his legs around the latter's hips, enjoying the powerful thrusts of the older man inside him. Following the act, they have a bourbon, then Kay makes his way home. They will also keep quiet about this incident. 

Only ten days later it happens again. After an unsuccessful stakeout of an alien gang dealing extraterrestrial drugs, Jay sucks Kay's dick in their black caboose in a dark forest until Kay gets out. Jay lets himself be laid over the hood without protest. They won't talk about that either. Jay wonders why Kay doesn't use the neuralyzer when he's so embarrassed by their clandestine meetings, and he muses what's wrong with him that he craves the old man this much. 

Two years of their partnership pass this way. They hunt aliens, save the planet, drink coffee, eat cake and sleep together at regular intervals. It happens outdoors, it happens during duty hours, since they are virtually always on duty, it happens in their flats, in the car, one time tenderly, the other time passionately. Jay has stopped to wonder if they will ever talk about this thing between them. He promises himself to enjoy it as long as Kay still wants him, but actually he wants more.

II.  
One morning Jay wakes up once again cursing in his small apartment with an unbearable headache. It plagues him every few weeks at regular intervals. He has long since had himself checked out at the MIB's medical facilities. Without success. His pain is idiopathic in origin. Wearing black sunglasses and placing a damp cloth on the back of his neck, he enters the headquarters entrance.

"Good morning, Agent J," the doorman, reading the newspaper as usual, greets him.  
"Shhhh!"  
"Headache again?"  
"Shhhh!"  
"Get well soon!"

"Good morning, Jay!" an agent greets him.  
"Shhhh!"  
"Oh. Headache?" the agent asks in a not-so-quiet voice.

Cursing inwardly, Jay reassures himself that redemption is at hand.  
Fortunately, he has known a sure cure for his agony for a few months now. Even if it is actually forbidden to the agents to take medicines from their extraterrestrial collection in the laboratory, Jay allows himself an exception in this case. In his eyes it is pure self-defense that he helps himself from the arsenal. 

After entering the appropriate access code, he feverishly searches the lab for the blue pills that have so often provided him with reliable relief.  
Suppressing the nausea rising in him, he hastily unscrews a box of bright blue pills, promptly gulping down five of them before leaving the lab again with equal haste. Suddenly Zed stands in front of him with a suspicious look. Silently, he examines his counterpart at length before wordlessly handing him a file. 

Jay staggers to his desk, setting the file down, he sits down carefully. Closing his eyes, exhaling long and controlled breaths, he waits until finally the pain subsides when he feels a large hand gently on his. A tender smile flits across his face. With difficulty he opens his eyes looking into the worried expression of his partner, who whispers softly to him.

"The way you are looking, you belong in bed, kid."  
"I'm fine."

When Kay finds his partner still slumped at his desk an hour later with his face contorted in pain, he decides to end this state of affairs immediately.

"You haven't been hit that bad in a long time, though."  
"No, such a fucking mess."  
"Come on, I'll take you home."

Kay helps his dazed partner up, propping an arm around him, he leads him out of the open-plan office as many human and non-human eyes follow them.

Only after Kay loads him into their car and drives in the wrong direction does Jay regain his speech.

"Where are you going, Kay?"  
"I'm taking you to my place."  
"Oh?"  
"You can't get well in that cramped place of yours, can you?"

III.  
Arriving at Kay's old-fashioned spacious apartment, he leads the exhausted man into the bedroom and draws the green curtains before helping Jay out of his clothes and into bed. He carefully covers him and puts a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Try to get some sleep if anything comes up, I'll be next door."  
"You're not going back to work?"  
"No, Zed gave us the day off. I'm supposed to make sure you don't do anything stupid and get some rest."

Hesitantly, Jay reaches out to Kay, who takes Jay’s hand in his own, tenderly kissing the knuckles before gently placing it back on the blanket.

"Get well, kid."  
"Thanks, Kay, I..."  
"Sleep now."

Jay doesn't wake until evening, when the spicy scent of a warm meal tickles his nose and his empty stomach begins to growl. He carefully straightens up in bed, waiting a few minutes, anticipating the wave of pain, but his headache finally seems to have improved. Still a little weak on his feet, he shuffles into the kitchen in his shirt and boxers. A smirk flits across his face when he finds Kay standing at the stove stirring in a pot with a plaid apron tied around him.

"Don't even get used to the sight, kid," Kay grumbles without turning around.  
"Why? It suits you."

Kay ignores the teasing tone.

"You okay again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then sit down."  
"Wow, that smells good. Is that chicken soup?"  
"Yes."  
"You're cooking for me."  
"Apparently. Don't get used to it."

Kay fills a bowl with a large ladle and sets it on the table in front of Jay, then takes a serving as well, sitting down across from his partner.

"Careful, hot."

Hungrily, Jay slurps some of the soup from the spoon.

"Wow, this is really good."  
"My mother's recipe."  
"Did she always make this when you were sick?"

Kay just nods his head briefly before gesturing for Jay to eat.  
Sighing, Jay takes another spoonful. Without exchanging many words, they eat dinner and finish the dishes. After Kay takes off his apron, their eyes meet. With a longing sigh, Jay wraps his arms around Kay, tenderly locking his lips with his. 

Gently, the older man strokes the younger man's head and back until he looks at him questioningly.

"You're not fit enough for that, kid."  
"Wrong, Kay. It would relax me a lot."  
"So?"  
"Yeah, you want me to be in good shape for tomorrow, don't you?"

Jay beams all over as Kay gives him a smirking smile.

"You should smile more often. It suits you."  
"Like the kitchen apron? Maybe it's time for you to get married, kiddo."  
"Maybe if you propose."

With a doubtful look, Kay passes over the suggestion, pulling the young man into his bedroom.

Only a few minutes later, they find themselves naked to each other under the covers in the dark.  
Inhaling with pleasure, Kay buries his nose against the younger man's neck, kissing him there.

"Did you change your aftershave?"  
"No, I forgot it today. Why?"  
"Strange."  
"What is it?"  
"You smell like magnolias."  
"Oh, I dunno, don't you like it?"  
"On the contrary, kid, quite the contrary."

Glaring at him meaningfully in the dark, Kay guides Jay's hand to his already steel-hard prick, which Jay instantly clutches with a firm grip.

"Wow, standing ovation for me."

With a sigh, Jay spreads his thighs in invitation. Kay leans toward him, exchanging an intense kiss with him, while at the same time taking the lube from the nightstand. Intensifying the kiss, he quickly prepares himself before letting two slippery fingers carefully passing the sphincter disappear into the tight hole of his partner, who immediately moans with pleasure.

"Oh Kay, take me!"  
"Patience, kid."

Fiercely flushed with desire, Jay throws himself, moaning loudly, toward the fingers stretching him.  
With an incredulous almost amused look, Kay scrutinizes his lover removing his fingers, while Jay is already impatiently pulling him between his open thighs. Placing his cock against the sphincter, he slowly and gently penetrates him, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Jay, who eagerly wraps his legs around his lover's hips straight away.

"Oh kid, you're going to be the death of me."  
"Better than some slimy alien and now move, Kay."

With deep and powerful thrusts, Kay drives his sex into the unusually wet slippery tunnel of his lover, who moans unrestrainedly against him.

"Oh Kay!"

Grunting with pleasure, the latter increases his pace as Jay eagerly moans and thrusts his pelvis at him, greedily receiving the deep penetrations.

Puzzled, Kay gazes at the lover completely entranced by desire. Usually Jay is always passionate about what he does, but the older man has never experienced his partner as devotedly cuddly as he is this night. For the most part, Jay loves to take the active dominant part, even while he lets Kay fuck him. Most of all he likes to ride him, setting the pace himself. That he simply lays his legs spread wide apart on his back and lets his partner take him, however, is rather rare. Jay snaps the older man out of his thoughts, pulling him to his heated body, they exchange passionate kisses again. 

As Kay then glides his tongue over a nipple, a voluptuous cry escapes Jay. After a moment's hesitation, Kay begins smacking and sucking on one while rocking Jay into ecstasy with violent thrusts. Jay can think of nothing else but the hard cock inside him and the mouth on his breast, otherwise he would wonder why his nipples are suddenly so sensitive.

Up to now, he didn't particularly like it when Kay sucked on them, although he mostly let him have his way.

"Give it to me, fill me up, Kay," he murmurs into the older man's ear.

Ramming his prick into him frenetically, Kay shoots his seed deep into the slippery tunnel with an animalistic roar.  
When Jay feels the thick shaft pulsing inside him, he is hit by an orgasm so violent that his whole body shudders and his senses briefly fail him.  
For minutes they hold each other bathed in their sweat until Kay wants to get off of him, but Jay wraps his arms and legs around him, not releasing him.

"Wow, Kay, that was...wow...stay inside me."  
"I'm an old man, Jay."  
"Then stay where you are, old man."

Sighing, Kay remains on top of his insatiable partner.  
Fifteen minutes later, as he again sinks his nose delightfully against his lover's neck and kisses along it to the shoulder, he feels his prick harden anew.  
Using his unusual stamina, he immediately spoils his young lover again with deep thrusts. With a delighted sigh, Jay throws himself at him.

"Wow, Kay. Old, my ass."

After a second exhausting but very satisfying round, Kay pulls Jay with firmness into the shower, where they silently soap each other up while exchanging caresses and kisses again and again. With an amorous look, Jay contemplates the older man. If only it could always be like this between them.

When Jay wakes up the next morning, he is alone. There is a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Five minutes, kid. We gotta go."

IV.  
The next few weeks pass like the two years before. They do their job saving the world, drinking coffee, eating cake, having sex if they can find the time. Only something is different. Jay feels unusually tired and exhausted. He is sensitive to unpleasant smells and is afflicted by emotional swings that irritates not only Kay. When Zed summons the senior agent to his office and addresses his partner's condition, Kay is alarmed.

"Why don't you sit down, Kay. May I offer you a corellian brandy?"  
"No, thank you, Zed. I don't drink on duty."  
"What's going on between you and Jay?"  
"I don't quite follow you."  
"Are you guys having a marital crisis or something?"  
"I really don't know what you're implying."  
"I'm seriously worried, Kay. Yesterday I found him sleeping on his desk for the umpteenth time, the day before yesterday he threw up in the check-in hall, then the totally inappropriate crying attack in front of the ambassador from..."  
"I know."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I have no idea what's going on with him."  
"If this keeps up, the only thing left is the neuralyzer."  
"But Zed..."  
"In our line of work, unreliability kills."  
"He's our best agent."  
"No, that's still you."  
"No, that's us, Zed. We're a team."  
"So, are you? Then find out what's going on with him."

Sighing, Kay rises from the far too uncomfortable chair. Not dignifying Zed with another glance, he leaves the latter's glass office. Outside the door, he almost trips over Frank, who immediately yelps at him.

"Hey Kay, what's up, buddy?"  
"I'm not in the mood, Frank."  
"How's Jay, Kay?"  
"That's what I'd like to know. You don't have any idea where he is, do you?"  
"Where he' been all the time the last few days, buddy. In the privy, puking his guts out."  
"Thanks, maybe bark it louder through the hallways."  
"Sorry, man."

A glass of water in his hand, Kay is standing in the sanitary area of the headquarters a short time later. Reassuringly, he runs his hand over the younger agent's back in a circular motion before handing him the glass.

"I'm taking you to the doctor now, Jay."  
"Bullshit, it's nothing."  
"Nothing? You've been nauseous every morning for a week."  
"I have no idea, a virus, irritable stomach, stress, I don't know."  
"That's exactly what we're going to find out now."

V.  
Half an hour later, Jay lies in a bright treatment room, where a five-armed turquoise-skinned humanoid simultaneously takes his blood pressure, draws blood and does an ultrasound of his abdomen.

With a worried expression, Kay sits silently by his side until the alien's melodically cheerful voice breaks the silence.

"What makes you so cheerful, Krix? I thought we respected each other?"  
"Oh, we do, Agent J."  
"Then why are you happy when I'm sick?"  
"Oh Agent J, because you're not sick."  
"Then why do I throw up all the time?"  
"Well, because you're expecting a child, Agent J."  
"What?" resounds loudly from both agents' mouths at the same time, before Jay faints.

Compassionately, the humanoid looks at him from his amber eyes until he turns to Kay, who sits transfixed in front of him.

"Congratulations, Agent K. Am I correct in assuming that you are the father?"

With a loud sigh, Kay props his head on one hand as he tentatively places his other on his lover's hand. 

Hesitantly, Jay opens his eyes again regarding the alien with a puzzled look.

"Today is not the first of April, Krix."  
"No, of course not, sir. Today is the 23rd of October."  
"Then why are you telling me such bullshit?"  
"I just told you the joyful diagnosis. Here, look at the scan. There's the embryo, you're nine weeks pregnant."

Jay is struck by a second faint, while Kay already has sweat on his brow.

"Don't worry, Agent K. There's nothing wrong with your child, and Agent J will be fine."

When Jay regains consciousness, he looks directly into the worried eyes of his lover.

"Kay, I...oh shit, how can I..."  
"We'll figure it out, kid."

With a serious expression, Kay brings the younger man's hand to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles, while Jay visibly tries hard not to have a panic attack.

Just a short time later, Zed discusses the situation with the agents involved in his office as the MIB rumor mill swirls.

"This is what happens when you help yourself to unknown pills from our lab, Tiger."  
"They were the only effective remedy for my headache."  
"You mean these?"

The head of the MIB puts a box of blue pills on his desk.

"Yeah, those exactly, how the hell can I get pregnant from these?"  
"I guess how you got pregnant is between you two. In any case, these probably helped you doing it."

Zed places a second pillbox with identical-looking contents on the table.

"Oh, man. They look the same."  
"Not quite, actually, these glow in the dark."  
"But how is that going to work? I'm a man, how can I be pregnant?"  
"These are silarian fertility pills. They act as a powerful aphrodisiac, through olfactory stimuli even for your sexual partner, plus they change your physiological blueprint, your hardware, give you the extras your body needs to...uhh...conceive."

Jay contorts his face in disgust.

"I'm about to get sick."  
"But please, not in my office."  
"Here have a glass of water, kid, try to calm down."  
"You want me to calm down, Kay? I'm..., I don't believe it."  
"Is it dangerous for him, Zed?"  
"No, no more dangerous than any usual pregnancy. The process is identical except for the fact that, unlike a woman, he has only one... uh... exit."

Jay swallows down a thick lump in his throat before naggingly complaining.

"Hey guys, I'm present, can you please talk to me and not about me?"  
"That means the baby has to be delivered via c-section?"  
"Uhh, as far as I'm informed, that's not mandatory, Kay, but you'd probably be better off discussing the details of pregnancy and birth with Krix."

While Jay sips his water, the two older men indulge in a strong argyrian cognac. With an envious look, he regards his partner's glass filled with bronze liquid.

"Can I have one too?"

Momentarily, Kay eyes him with a reprimanding look.

"No way, kid."  
"Is it even human?"  
"Of course it is, kid, it's a mix of the two of us. The pills just helped it along a little."  
"A little, really funny, Kay. I can't believe it, all of a sudden you have a sense of humor. These modifications, Zed, the new hardware, uh, it's not permanent, is it?"  
"Yes, of course it is, what do you think, Junior, unless you have your uterus and birth canal surgically removed again."

Jay's forehead is sweaty again.

"Oh man, does that mean I can always get pregnant again from now on?"  
"No, in order to stimulate the ovaries, it needs to be stimulated again."  
"Huh?"

With a matter-of-fact expression, Kay turns to his partner, speaking to him emphatically slowly.

"If we wanted a second child, Jay, you'd have to swallow another blue pill."  
"What, a second child, Kay? I don't even know if I want this..." cries Jay almost hysterically, until he stops momentarily when he is surprised to discover the hurt look in his partner's expression.

"Of course, if you want to terminate the pregnancy, Jay, that would be the most convenient solution for everyone involved."

Kay punishes Zed, who immediately placates, with a menacing stare.

"I think that's something you two should probably discuss in private."

Feverishly, Jay tries to sort out his muddled thoughts.

"What happens to us, Zed, if we want to keep the child?"  
"What do you mean, Tiger?"  
"Well, are you going to neuralyze us?"  
"No."  
"But we're partners and we're expecting a child."  
"If I have your memory wiped, you would still be very surprised at how you managed to have a biological child together, won't you?"  
"Are you suggesting we could remain agents even though we become parents?"  
"It would be an unusual not to be welcomed presidential case, but on the other hand you are our best team and a pregnant male humanoid, this is something we haven't had yet. It would be an exciting experiment."  
"Oh, terrific. I'm an exciting experiment."  
"Yes, indeed. I would put you guys on office duty first for a year. When your child is old enough, he or she can attend our in-house multispecific kindergarten."  
"The MIB has a multispecific kindergarten?"  
"You don't know that, Junior, where Kay has been there so many times?"

It almost seems that the older agent blushes before glaring angrily at Zed, while Jay stares open-mouthed at him. Zed rises from his chair, symbolizing to his subordinates with a clear hand gesture that the conversation is over for now.

Silently, Kay and Jay leave the headquarters side by side. When the elder one starts the car, the younger one still stares at him in confusion.

"Where are we going?"  
"Home."  
"Home?"  
"To my place."

The whole drive, they don't exchange a word. Unconsciously, Jay lets a hand linger on his belly. As Kay eyes him intently at a red light, Jay becomes aware of this action. Exhaling long and controlled breaths, he clasps his hands in front of his chest staring absently out the window. Arriving at Kay's apartment, the older man eyes the younger a little perplexed.

"Maybe you should lie down, kid."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Mmmh."  
"Jeez, Kay I'm not terminally ill, I'm..., I don't believe it."

Unexpectedly, Jay is pulled into a tight hug as Kay whispers in his ear.

"You're pregnant, kid."  
"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Gently, Kay places a hand on his partner's still flat belly.

"What are you going to do now, kid?"  
"How, what am I going to do, Kay?"  
"It's your body, Jay."  
"Yeah, but it's our..."  
"It's your choice."

Kay lets go of Jay and walks toward the kitchen. Jay follows him with an annoyed look on his face until he grabs him by the arm.

"Stop, Kay, you're not pulling out of this that easily."

Questioningly, the older man looks at the younger.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, Kay, so think about your answer carefully, okay?"

Their eyes meet as Kay nods wordlessly with a deadpan expression.

"Do you want the child, Kay?"  
"Yes," is the older man's crisp reply before heading into the kitchen to put on some coffee.

At a late hour, as Jay leans against Kay, sighing after a too-long evening of watching old Westerns, the latter gently puts his arms around the younger man, whispering in his ear.

"Bed?"  
"Yes."

Only a short time later, they lie in bed next to each other in silence, both unable to find sleep, until Kay feels for Jay's hand and takes it in his. Sighing, Jay snuggles up to Kay. Turning to each other, they sparkle at each other in the dark as the older man leans in and his lips gently close the younger man's mouth. Immediately the latter returns the kiss, opening his mouth to allow the other's tongue to enter.

While Jay's hands disappear under an old-fashioned striped pyjama top, Kay pushes his lover's white shirt up. Tenderly, he let's his lips roaming over the dark-skinned, thoroughly trained chest. Exploring, Kay sucks on a nipple, eliciting a delighted sigh from Jay. Instantly, Kay lets go of him, a gentle smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Jay gazes at his partner in disbelief in the dim light.

"What?"  
"You were smiling, Kay."  
"Can't be."  
"Yes, definitely."

Silently, Kay's mouth wanders down, gently kissing the still-flat belly until he slides his tongue over his lover's already hard shaft.

"Oh Kay!"

Smacking his lips with pleasure, Kay sucks on his partner's cock while one hand slowly disappears between his lover’s thighs until he probs the tight ring muscle with one finger. With an irritated expression, he lets the hard sex slide out of his mouth while curiously letting two fingers disappear into his partner's ass at the same time. Jay moans lustfully when they find his prostate. Uncertainly, Jay eyes his lover as Kay removes his fingers and stares, transfixed, at the viscous translucent secretion dripping down them.

"Kay?"  
"Weird."  
"What?"

With a passionately lascivious glance, Kay fixes the younger man before dropping his bottoms to the floor and leaning toward him. As he lays on top of him, he kisses him with his tongue, immediately burying his cock, already dripping in anticipation, into his lover's unusually wet tunnel with a powerful thrust of his hips.

"Oh Kay! Wow!"

Temporarily forgetting his worries, Jay wraps his arms around the older man's neck and his legs around the latter’s hips, letting him rock him into ecstasy with relish. With thoughtful deep thrusts, Key fucks his partner until they both climax together. As Kay floods his lover's oozing hole with his cum, Jay squirts his sperm between their bodies. Blissfully, Jay pulls his lover into his arms and is asleep just minutes later.

When he awakens the next morning, he is alone. Sighing, he strokes his belly before shuffling into the kitchen, yawning. With an affectionate smile, he lingers on the older man preparing pancakes at the stove in his plaid apron before wordlessly sitting down at the table. 

Instantly, his eyes fall on a pillbox lying next to his orange juice. Kay serves the pancakes and sits down across from him while his gaze remains on the pill pack in Jay's hands.

"These are from Krix. Vitamins and minerals. Once a day, just in case you want to keep it, kid."

Time seems to stand still until Jay opens the package and downs a tablet with orange juice. A large hand settles on Jay’s, while Kay takes in a relieved sigh.

VI.  
Four months later, Jay stands with a look of disbelief in front of the old-fashioned wood-framed mirror in Kay's, no, their bedroom. Inspectively, his hands run over his swollen breasts and already bulging belly as warm hands tenderly glide over his body. Sighing, he leans into the embrace.

"I look terrible, Kay."  
"Not at all, it suits you."  
"Don't get used to it."

With a relaxed expression on his face, Kay gently places both hands on the expansive belly, while Jay can clearly feel his partner's arousal.

"I can't believe it, it makes you hot that I'm fat."  
"You're not fat, kid, you're pregnant."

Gently, Kay massages the swollen breasts as he tenderly kisses his lover's neck.

"I hope they finally stop growing."  
"There's a reason they do, kiddo."  
"I'm not going to breastfeed. No way."  
"Fine, explain that to our little one when she's born."

Annoyed, Jay rolls his eyes before fishing for a pair of black pants. After struggling to get dressed, he fails to zip them up.

"Oh great, one size bigger again."

Wordlessly, Kay opens a clear plastic package, handing Jay a new pair of black pants.

In the afternoon of the same day, the indignant protest sounding from the treatment room of the MIB infirmary can still be heard in the corridor. A giggling yellow-feathered beak creature in a white uniform passes a grinning green lizard creature in a white coat, while in the examination room the discussion is in full swing.

"What, you want me to push it through this. You can't be serious, Krix."  
"There's really nothing to prevent a natural birth, sir."  
"Absolutely not. I want a c-section."  
"Oh, kid. You can do it."  
"Oh yeah, you've got a lot of nerve, Kay."  
"You have nothing to worry about, Agent J. Just trust your body."  
"I'd rather trust my mind, and it clearly says no."  
"You're young and healthy. There's no indication for a c-section.“  
„Kay?“  
„You’re scared, Jay, it’s only natural.“  
„It’s never going to be the same.“  
„When the birth process begins, your body will be flooded with hormones. The muscles will stretch, including the sphincter.“  
„Thanks, Krix, too much detail.“  
„Childbirth is a joyous event, sir.“  
„More likely a painful one.“

With a look of disbelief, Jay eyes his partner, who takes his hand meaningfully in his own.

„We’ll get through this together, kid.“

Exhaling in annoyance, Jay hides his head in his hands as rough lips gently kiss his forehead. Doubtfully, Jay places a hand on his belly as a glow comes over his face. Immediately he feels his partner’s hand on his, a rare smile escaping his lips.

„Can you feel her, Kay?“  
„Yeah, she’s kicking you pretty hard.“  
„Yes, very much your daughter, Kay.“  
„Our daughter, Jay.“  
„There’s a 99.3 percent chance that your child will have above-average intelligence.“  
„Sure, with the good genes, Krix,“ Jay remarks with a prideful air.  
„That matters less, silarian fertility pills maximally optimize the genetic code of the parents.“  
„What are you trying to tell us, Krix?“  
„Well, you certainly won’t be bored with your little one.“

VII.  
Ten more weeks later, Jay already spends most of the day on the couch in front of the TV or in bed, at the same time impatiently and nervously awaiting the imminent end of his unexpected bodily circumstances.  
For the third time, he is flipping through a science fiction comic book, unfocused, when Kay enters the bedroom in his black suit, giving Jay a tender kiss of welcome. With a relieved sigh, Jay returns the kiss, pulling the older man to him on the bed.

"How was your day, Kay?"

Kay eyes his partner questioningly before shrugging helplessly.

"Talk to me, Kay. I'm dying of boredom here."  
"What do you want to hear, kid? Inside job, nothing special going on."  
"Oh man, Kay, I'd give anything for any duty right now. Why can't I go to work with you?"  
"Because you're on maternity leave."

Gently, the older man's hands run over the younger man's opulent belly.

"I'm about to burst."  
"I don't think so."  
"I feel like a naxotic blob."  
"Oh, you'll be over it soon, kid."

Kay gives Jay an almost amorous look as he loosens his tie.  
They exchange another kiss until Kay rises. Jay holds him by the sleeve.

"Where are you going?"  
"Dinner?"  
"It can wait."  
"Your body needs a balanced diet."  
"But I need you, Kay. Now!"

With a tentative smile, Kay takes off his jacket and sits back on the edge of the bed, where Jay impatiently relieves him of his tie and shirt. When Kay tries to pull the oversize shirt over his lover’s head, the latter shrugs it off.

"Oh leave it, Kay."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I look terrible."  
"Bullshit!"

With assertiveness, the older man undresses the younger before stripping himself of his pants and white ribbed knickers. With a smirk, Jay watches his partner. Furrowing his wrinkled brow even more, Kay eyes the younger man uncomprehendingly.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing." 

Jay makes a mental note that as soon as he's able to go shopping again, he'll finally have to buy Kay some other underwear. With a delighted sigh, he nestles backwards into the arms of his naked partner, whose warm hands slide caressingly over his breasts and belly until he grips his partner's already semi-hard shaft with a firm grip.

"Oh Kay!"  
"Hand?"  
"No."  
"Mouth?"  
"No."

Jay can't see the grin that appears on his lover's face as he lets go of his cock and at the same time slides two fingers carefully past the sphincter into his now always naturally moist tunnel. Groaning with pleasure, Jay intertwines his fingers with Kay’s free hand, submitting to the thrusting movements.

„Fingers?“  
„No.“

Kay removes his hand, pulling the heavily pregnant man towards him, gently penetrating the wet tightness with a satisfied grunt.

„Cock?“  
„Yes. Oh yes, Kay!“

With a satisfied expression, Kay takes Jay with deliberate thrusts as his hands slide eagerly over the opulent belly and swollen breasts until he’s pumping his lover’s hard shaft in time with his movements. 

„Wow, Kay.“  
„Beautiful.“  
„What?“  
„You.“

Smiling happily, Jay closes his eyes snuggling into the comforting embrace.

VIII.  
Three weeks later, Jay, dressed in a sweat-soaked hospital shirt, has been lying in a completely undignified position in a birthing chair for hours. A cry of pain echoes through the white treatment room, while Kay presses his lips together as Jay squeezes his hand for the countlessest time.

"I can't take this anymore. Put an end to it, Krix."

Jay feels a damp cloth cool his face and neck. Trying to breathe in a controlled manner, he opens his eyes looking into the unusually meek ones of his partner.  
Lovingly, Kay kisses his forehead before whispering:

"You can do it, kid."

The next contraction hits him mercilessly. Jay presses his head to his chest and begins to push as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Yes, very good, sir, keep going, keep going, stop, keep breathing."

Struggling to catch his breath, Jay fights back tears and loses it.

"I can't do it any longer."  
"You're doing great, sir."  
"I'm going to kill you, Krix."  
"I wouldn't advise that. Save your strength for your daughter."

With effort, Kay suppresses an expression of pain as Jay squeezes his old bones again moments later. Roaring, the latter tries with closed eyes to end the unbearable pressure that threatens to tear him apart. Gathering all his strength, he presses until a fuzz of black hair appears between his thighs, and a satisfied smile forms on the alien's turquoise lips.

"Yes, very good. You're about to get it done, sir."  
"Uhh, hurts like hell, Kay."

The senior agent, accurately dressed in his black suit, brings his partner's hand to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles.

"Hold on, kid. You're almost there."  
"Please shoot me, Kay."

As the next merciless contraction hits him, Jay roars at the top of his lungs, pushing with all his might until five turquoise arms catch a little dark-skinned girl, cutting the umbilical cord with lightning speed, examining and cleaning her before placing her in Jay's arms.  
Sobbing, the latter looks at the little bundle before turning to his partner a little reproachfully.

"I'm telling you, Kay, I’m never doing that again."

A proud smile flits across the senior agent's face as he cradles little Tiffany in his arms for the first time a short time later. Looking at his lover with their daughter, tears come to Jay's eyes again. When the child begins to cry, Kay immediately puts her back in the arms of the young man. A little perplexed, Jay cradles the infant. 

"She's hungry, Agent J."

Kay gives his partner a meaningful look until Jay rolls his eyes in annoyance and lifts his shirt. Hesitantly, he offers the girl his breast, contorting his face a little as the tiny mouth cups the nipple and the newborn begins to suckle contentedly. Lovingly, Jay clasps the tiny hand.

"Wow, Kay, I'm nursing a baby."

When Jay can take his eyes off his daughter for a moment and lifts his head, he looks directly into his partner's delighted expression.

"It suits you, kid."

IX.  
Nearly six years later, Kay and Jay are strolling comfortably down Fifth Avenue in their black suits. In their midst, they hold hands with a little girl in a bright yellow dress. Her two braided pigtails bob back and forth while she curiously perceives her surroundings with alert eyes through red-framed glasses that are a bit too large for her narrow face. Unnoticed by the other passers-by, she greets a small blue creature with five eyes peeking through a sewer grate before rescuing a purple butterfly from the sidewalk, which politely thanks her after she sets it down in a flowerbed. Spotting the ice cream truck, she tugs on Jay's sleeve.

"Mom?"  
"Oh Tiff, please don't call me that all the time."  
"But, you're my mum."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Can I get an ice cream?"

Checking, Jay searches his pants pockets before giving Kay a meaningful look.

"Ask your father, princess. I have no money with me."  
"Dad?"  
"Come on, sweetheart."

Kay buys his daughter a blue ice cream while Jay watches her with an affectionate gaze, unconsciously playing with the slender gold wedding band on his hand before his gaze lingers briefly on his partner's identically ringed hand. Kay returns with a satisfied Tiffany, promptly taking Jay by his other hand. 

A few hours after their exhaustive stroll through town, Jay reads his daughter a goodnight story about ghosts, as he does every evening, until Tiffany finds the tale too boring, as she often does, preferring to hear an episode about ghoulish aliens from her parents' wealth of professional experience. With a sigh, Jay closes the children's book, giving in to her wishes, telling her about giant cockroaches and monstrous worms that live in the subway tunnels of New York. After Jay yawns for the third time, he ends the "storytime" that isn't a storytime at all, caringly tucking his daughter in before blowing a kiss on her forehead, but the little girl still isn't tired.

"Mom?"  
"Yes, Tiff."  
"I want a book on quantum physics for my birthday."  
"Oh, if I didn't know for sure, I'd doubt you were my child."  
"Why?"  
"Quantum physics? Really?"  
"Yes."  
"You're turning six. Can't you wish for something childlike, a teddy bear or something."  
"I have a teddy bear, Mum."  
"Okay, so quantum physics. A particular author?"  
"Yes, I'll write it down for you."  
"Why am I actually reading you stories when you can read them yourself?"  
"Because you're my mum?"  
"Oh, is there anything else you want?"  
"Yeah, but I don't get that anyway."  
"I'd have to know what it is first."  
"You know what I wish for."  
"No."  
"I want a baby brother."  
"Oh Tiff, we've talked about that so many times."  
"I still wish for it."  
"Childbirth, that's hell. I can't go through that again."  
"So you don't want grandchildren, Mom?"  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
"Think about it before you frighten me about having children."  
"Tiff, I'm a man, you're a girl."  
"And giving birth doesn't hurt women?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"It's just one bad day, Mom."  
"A second child, a screaming baby, we just simply can't put your father through that at his age."  
"Dad would be overjoyed."  
"I doubt it."  
"Why don't you ask him, Mom?"  
"Good night, sweetheart."  
"Good night, Mum."

Again, Jay kisses little Tiffany before turning out the light in the nursery.

A little later, he joins his still-reading husband in bed, sighing.

"This kid is driving me crazy."  
"Is our princess too smart for you?"  
"She's turning six and wants a book on physics!"  
"Would you prefer her to be a moron?"  
"No."  
"What else does she wish for?"  
"Uhh...mmh. She wants a brother."  
"I see."

Kay loudly flips his book closed and sets it down on the nightstand along with his black-framed reading glasses, looking meaningfully at his husband. 

"Yes, but I told her right away that we couldn't put you through that."  
"Oh, no? Because I'm too old, Jay?"  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
"I think you did."  
"She's right, isn't she?"  
"About what?"  
"You'd also like to have a second child."  
"Oh hon, I know pregnancy wasn't a summer vacation for you."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"If you can't imagine it, that's okay with me. It's your body, Jay."  
"A second child. How are we going to convince Zed to give us more pills?"

With a deadpan expression, Kay opens the nightstand drawer conjuring out a small container of bright blue pills. In disbelief, Jay eyes his partner and husband.

"Since when have you had the pills?"  
"Almost six years now. I took them from the lab in case you ever changed your mind."

Jay rolls his eyes before exchanging a tender kiss with Kay. Putting on a nostalgic face, he picks up the pillbox.

"Remember when we made her?"  
"How could I forget? I'm not senile yet, darling."  
"It was amazing."  
"It was."

With a loud sigh, Jay swallows a blue pill.  
Kay kisses his hand, gently touching the knuckles with his lips, before carefully stowing the remaining pills back in the drawer.

"Kay?"  
"Yes?"  
"How long does it take for them to work?"  
"About six hours."  
"So tomorrow morning."  
"I'll be there, partner."

They exchange another kiss before Kay turns around. Just seconds later, a loud snore rings out. Shaking his head, Jay turns out the light, tossing and turning for a long while until he, too, finally drifts off to sleep.

When Jay awakens the next morning, he is not alone. Opening his eyes, he gazes into the awake beaming ones of his husband, who inhales with pleasure, burying his nose against his neck, kissing him there.

"Mmm, magnolias."

Only seconds later, Jay feels two long thick fingers probing his wet tunnel.

"Oh Kay!"  
"Oh you're so wet and ready."  
"I'm always wet, Kay." 

With a lustful look Kay fixes his still young husband, eagerly stroking his again flat breasts and belly.

"But not like this. It's almost dripping out of you. I can't wait..."  
"You talk too much, Kay."  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mmmh."  
"Take me, Kay."

Unable to contain his arousal any longer, Jay impatiently pulls Kay between his invitingly opend thighs, welcoming the hard prick deep inside him only seconds later.

"Oh Kay, yes!"

Grunting with pleasure, Kay thrusts his cock into his lover's moist cavern.

"I'm going to knock you up good, sweetheart."  
"Don't talk, do, Kay."

Moaning uninhibitedly, Jay wraps his arms and legs around the older man, throwing himself against the ferocious thrusts. 

"Oh Kay!"

With a satisfied smile, Kay dwells on his husband's expression. Completely entranced by pleasure, Jay lies beneath him, eyes closed, mouth agape, moaning in surrender. Kay loves it when Jay is cuddly and horny, even if he will never tell him that. They exchange fervent kisses while Kay increases his pace, frenetically grinding his prick into the oozing channel, rubbing his lover's shaft in time to his movements.

"Oh Kay, fill me up!"

The senior agent cannot hold it any longer. With a possessive roar, he rams his shaft into his lover's body, planting his seed deep inside him. A voluptuous scream escapes Jay as he simultaneously spills over the senior's hand.  
While the pulsing cock is still filling him with cum, he hears Kay whispering in his ear:

"I love you, Jay," 

Jay has to swallow a lump in his throat before he can return the words he has longed for so long.

"Oh Kay, and I love you."

Epilog  
Nine months later, Tiffany will cradle her baby brother in her arms for the very first time.  
Her parents will be proud and happy about the new addition to their extraordinary family and, after a lively discussion, decide to name their son James.

From time to time, little Tiffany will be seen taking her brother for a walk in the stroller, while Frank, with a grumpy expression, will be seen walking dutifully on his leash. Diligently he will fulfill his not always easy task to take care of the two children, while their parents hunt aliens in the service of the MIB. Since his first pregnancy, Jay's headaches have been gone. Each morning, when he finds his husband and partner in the kitchen with his plaid apron tied around him preparing breakfast, a beaming smile will cross his face.


End file.
